


First Kiss

by aseriousbunburyist



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseriousbunburyist/pseuds/aseriousbunburyist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on that <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpbDHxCV29A">first kiss</a> video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

It was largely Nyota's suggestion, this new media campaign, capturing a series of strangers' first kisses. Spock was sceptical, but she'd nearly convinced him of the showcase and the benefits of viral marketing.

"Spock, the first group is here, but we need a couple more people to fill the video out. Maybe you could call Leonard?"

"I can not imagine Leonard would be interested."

"He owes you."

"If you are referring to--"

"I am. I know you don't like calling in favours, but isn't it better to have a known quantity than an unknown quantity? Especially for something professional." Spock's done and she knows it. "Look, you call Leonard, I'll call Jim and some other people, we'll get this wrapped up in three hours."

"I have learned I should no longer be surprised by your competence but I am finding it difficult."

Nyota bends down to kiss him on the cheek. "I love you too."

o0o

The set is actually a room on the third storey of Spock and Nyota's brownstone. A white backdrop stands against one wall, various studio lights ringing the perimeter. Leonard is standing in front of the camera, hands shoved in his pockets and impatient when the door finally opens to admit an annoyed looking cameraman and the guy Leonard assumes is his screen partner.

"Hey," he calls, jogging up to the mark.

"Hey," Leonard says, gruff and uncertain.

"I'm Jim. What's your name?" Jim asks, jutting his chin out, just to watch him squirm. He's picked up that Leonard's clearly uncomfortable with the set up and Jim can't figure out how Spock or Nyota convinced him to come here in the first place.

"Does it matter what my name is?"

Jim thinks about it for a second. "Yes."

"Can we get this over with?" Leonard asks the guy at the camera, ignoring him.

"What's the rush?"

"Some of us have important things to get to."

"More important than mackin' with me?"

Leonard raises an eyebrow.

"So, what? Here to make a quick buck? That all I'm good for?"

"Don't pin your sad sense of inadequacy on me."

"We met thirty seconds ago and you really just go right for the jugular."

Leonard makes a cutting motion with his hand. "I'm a doctor. I know where to strike. Maximum damage."

"Finally getting somewhere. Aren't you supposed to do no harm?"

"I save that for actual patients."

"Good to know I'm in apathetic hands."

"Not gettin' paid to be nice."

"Oh, well, obviously," Jim says.

The cameraman coughs.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are we being timed? Is this cutting into your day?"

"Hey, Jim--"

"Or did you want this to be good? We're establishing a sense of familiarity. No?" Jim waves a hand between them. "You… you want us to get on with it? Is that it?" he asks, continuing to rib the cameraman.

"Unbelievable," Leonard mutters, and fists both hands in Jim's shirt. His grip brings Jim up short just before their teeth collide but still closes the final distance with force. Jim makes a muffled note of surprise before getting with the program, sliding his hands up into Leonard's hair, changing the angle of their mouths.

Leonard's hands trail to Jim's hips and he hauls him in closer by his belt loops, as if he's going anywhere. Jim's mouth opens against his, inviting. He's tense against Leonard, pushing back, and Leonard can feel the lack of breath between them, like all the oxygen in the room has been consumed and they're just counting down the seconds they have left. And they should be breathing, really, they should be--

Jim pulls back with a gasp, eyes flicking up to Leonard's, the slightest hint of mischief slipping back into his voice.

"I think we need a second take."


End file.
